Variety Show a model (Bad Boy)
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: Chap 2 update ... gimana nich lanjutan dari emak jeje yang rempongnya amit2 dan si yunho babe yang mesum abis ...


Author : Bloody rose

Cast : Emak babe su~ie chunnie minie kyu dan para kru..

Genre : Gaje bener

Rate : T

warning : Boy x Boy , Typo , OOC dan bikin muntah ..

Annyeong readers … ketemu agy ama eke author sharap ne .. ini adalah cerita karangan murni authornya dan ide2 gak jelas dari otaknya .. yang gak suka langsung out aja .. kalo suka terusin aja asal jangan ikut gila kaya author ..mian alur gak jelas ..typo bertebaran dan feel kurang dapet ..maklum authornya abal2 .. wakowkaowkoakwoa..marilah kita saksikan e pep gak jelas ane .. selamat menikmati ..

Ambil piring + garpu + sendok + nasi + bakso = makan .. (ya iyalah apa hubunganya ? #ga ada .. wkkwkw

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV pertama dunk …

"Ummmpppp… ach ach … mckkk..ehmmm" ciuman emak ama babe semakin memanas nich …

"Hey kalian berdua ! ini kita mau pemotretan bukan ajang encehan ngerti ! " bentak sutradara gaje sambil mencak2..

Jae joong pun sadar mereka masih berciuman didepan seluruh kru dan pegawai dan juga sutradara dll..

"Aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…lepas .." teriaknya .. akhirnya berhasil juga emak lepas dari ciuman babe …

Dengan amat sangat berat hati sekali babe melepaskan ciuman itu ..

"JUNSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU bawakan aku tisuuee,,,Junsu …junsu… loh kemana dia " ujar emak clinguk2..

Akhirnya emak menemukan sosok junsu yang nyempil(?) dibelakang ..

Astaganaga .. si junsu agy ciuman bok ama si uchun (intip yuk )

"DEZIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" sebuah sepatu boot mendarat kea rah duckbutt nya yang seksi ..

"Ya! Agashiii sakit tau … lagi enak juga .. " jawab junsu manyun2..

Si babe Cuma bengong karena di tinggal emak pergi .. akhirnya dia dengan tanpa berdosa and permios alias permisi nyeret kebonya dari situ dan melenggang pergi .. emak menatap kepergianya dengan puppy eyes nya yang gak banget #digampar emak pake wajan …

Sang sutradara geblek juga Cuma geleng2 kepala .. si Kyu pun ikut2an gak mau kalah .. akhirnya malah semua kru ikut2 dan jadilah perlombaan geleng2 kepala ..

#skip aja deh ,,

BRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….( gaya hujan turun versi author )

"KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa JUnsuuuuuuu payunggggggggggggg ekeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " teriak emak kalap..

"Pake daun pisang aja agashiii ..gak ada payungggg " jawab Junsu santé ,,

"Emangnya you eoh .. enak aja ..payungin pake bajumu .. sini .." dengan tanpa ba bi bu ..emak buka bajunya junsu ..*author ma uchun mimisan ..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa KYaaaaaaaa.. agashi kau pelecehan seksual eoh … " seru junsu menjerit2 kaya ayamnya dia dicolong orang ..

Junsu sibuk nutupin badannya ..seketika itu juga ajang manusia menjadi ajang berdarah2 karena banyaknya orang mimisan melihat badan junsu .. *authornya stress ,,

"Ayo semuanya kita ke arah desa itu ..kita numpang tidur …lumayan gratis + hari udah malam .. " ajak sang sutradara yang ternyata juga pelit itu ..

"Ndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"jawab semuanya dengan paduan suara yang serak2 becek ..

.

.

.

Ceritanya udah sampe disalah satu rumah ..

"DOK DOK DOK .." (ceritanya ngetuk pintu ..#heh author dari tadi ceritanya molo…#ah diem lu bawel ..)

"Permiossssssss… spadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… any body homeeee.. annyeongggg… kulo nuwunnnn… " berbagai bahasa mulai mengalun indah di depan pintu .. maklum mau jadi paduan suara gak keturutan ,,

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Jawaban dari dalam rumah…

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa suara apaan tuh … you kentut ya chunnie ? " tanya emak ndeso ..

"Haiyaaaaaaa agashii masa suaraku seperti ituuuu .. suaraku kan sekseh abis .. Moooo oooo..oooo …uwooo..ooo" jawab uchun dengan improvisasi gajelas ..

"BLAK !" pintu dibuka dengan keras .. semua terkejut .. si changmin ampe pegang pegang kyu .. (ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ) PlaQQ.. junsu langsung teriak jerit2 kebakaran .. emak malah bengong melihat siapa yang bukain tu pintu .. (ya iyalah masa buka sendiri emangnya Lip ! )

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Manusiaaaaaa dekil !" Jeritnya gak sopan banget (ya iyalah mak manusia ..you kira babe apaan ? #niru gaya emak )

"Oh kamoh lagi .. paan kesini ? " tanya babe sok gaul..

"Ehmm.. kita semua butuh tempat bermalam .. boleh nginep disini ?" tanya Kyu ambil alih ..

"Boleh aja .. asal mau tidur bareng2 ama jiji ..*map emak gue pake nama jiji ya .. " jawab babe Yunho kita dengan tegas …

"Jiji ..ikhhh imutnya ..mana jiji ? adik kamu yach ?" tanya emak ST alias sok teu ..

"Noh tuh dipojokan …" jawab si babe sambil jeblakin pintu ampe kebuka benar2 …semua syok ..mulut menganga .. ngeces2 gak jelas .. Kyu pingsan mendadak .. emak bengong kaya sapi ompong .. (kalo laler lewat gak tau kali ya ? )

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" jerit mereka semua bebarengan .. .. ya iyalah .. yang namanya jiji itu ..tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah KEBOOOO… what the hell .. keboooooo iya kebo … gila nich namja masa semua disuruh tidur ama kebo yang bener ajah .. emak mulai curiga babe rada2 kurang satu strip..

"Hey itu kebo kesayanganku tau .. enak saja ..tiap hari aku bersihin ampe kinclong kaya yang punya " kata babe narsis ..

"Duileh bang .. kita ene cari penginepan bukan cari kandang " kata Junsu senewen..

"Eh lu kira ini hotel hah? Ini desa ..desa .. mana ada penginepan .. kalo mau silahkan gak ya get out ..(emak langsung joged2 get out ala JYJ .. )

Akhirnya junsu ama chunnie ikut2 an dah joged2 nya ..babe ama changmin gak mau kalah ngeluarin jurus MAXIMUM nya .. *ini authornya yang gendeng apa readers nya yang sharap ? #plaQQ

Back to story ..

"Tapi gak harus tidur ama Kebo juga kaliiiiiii" kata junsu sambil belakangnya dipanjang2in biar lebih afdol ..

"gak mau ya udah .. " jawab babe males..

"Eits ..aku mau kok .. " jawab emak sambil memasang puppy eyes nya ..

Semua yang mendengarnya syok setengah mati .. bukan setengah mateng ..kalo setengah mateng itu telur ,,

"Andwee agashii nanti you gatel2.. apalagi bauuuuu bareng kebo tidurnya .. walau gak deket banget tapi kan ikhhhh " jerit junsu frustasi ..

"aku sich mau2 saja asal ada makanan ..ada makanan tidak ? " tanpa permisi si changmin sutradara gaje masuk dan ngubek2 kulkas .. (keren amat yak di desa ada kulkas ) #ini ceritanyaaaaaaaa bawel akh lu ..

"Aduhhhhhh MINIEEEEEEEEEE… jangan malu2in ah .. makanan mulu .." kata Kyu sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan changmin bak panda nemuin bamboo ..kalo dia nemuin kulkas ..

Emak rempong tumben tenang banget .. dia ambil peralatanya .. yaitu kursi santai lipet trus masang di lanta trus PW sambil main twitter dan selca2 gak jelas ..

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya babe penasaran ..

"update twitter .." jawab emak santé ..

" ah apa twipper?" tanya babe begok

"Twitterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" jelas emak sejelas2 nya..

"Apaan tuh? " tanya babe gaptek ..

"Social network .. tau gak? Punya ponsel gak sich you?" tanya emak gregetan

"ponsel ? apaan tuh ponsel? " #gubrak

"Ponsel itu a..alat komunikasi kaya gene .." jawab emak sambil nunjukin androidnya ..

"Au ah gak jelas .." jawab babe masa bodoh ..

"Eh aku mau tanya kau suka banget sich ama kebo …kenapa ?" tanya emak penasaran

"suka aja .. enak buat dielus2..bisa bajak sawah ..dagingnya bisa dimakan ..pokoknya 3 in 1 " jelas babe kaya iklan kopi di tipi

"Hahhhhhhhh..aku juga enak lo buat dielus2.." emak kedip2 ganjen

"Ah masaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sahut babe nakal .. (pervertnya kumat)

"Iyahhhhhh dunkkk ah .. " jawab emak malu2 gajee ..

"Ikut aku yuk …" ajak babe penuh rahasia ..

" kemana?" tanya emak

"Nanti juga tau .. Deal or no deal .." gaya babe ceileh kaya host kuis aja ..

" Deal… "sahut emak dengan semangat 45 langsung ngikutin babe yang berjalan dibelakang ..meninggalkan para kru .. changmin ama kyu yang masih ngurusin kulkas .. ninggalin junsu yang dah ngilang ama chunnie dari tadi ..

Ternyata babe ngajak emak ke kamar nya .. " ada2 ajah babe "

Tanpa basa basi babe tembak langsung emak * mati dunk

Trus encehan … ya hot2 banget gitu ampe suara nya jerit2 .. ama kasurnya goyang2 ..

Trus ya skip aja deh .. *mau ngintip authornya .. readers diem ye :p

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan pervert ini .. dan menuju yang lain ?.. yaelah berhubung gak ada tokoh utama lain agy dan karena gak ada yang diceritain lagi ..balik agy ke tokoh semula ..

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV lagi dan lagi dan lagiii uwoooo woooo…

Sudah 3 hari emak gak mau pulang ke kota .. encehannnnnnnnn mulu ampe di tarik2 ama changminkyujunsuchunnie .. tetep kekeuh gak mau lepas dari babe ..

"Ayolah agashiii kita harus pulang .." ajak junsu pake rayuan mautnya

"OGahhhhhhhhhh eke mau ama yunnieeeee" jerit2 Emak bak Drama Queen banget untung gak ada acara tangis2 an..

"lepasiinnnn yunhooo jae joong .. ayo pulang ! " bentak changmin tegas ..

"Shireooo! Eke mau ama yunnieeeeeeeeee… hweee yunnieeeeee" emak nangis dalam pelukan babe ..

"Sudahlah changmin ..Jae joong mau denganku ..pulanglah kalian semua .." usir babe ..

"Ya! Jangan mengusir kami .. aku tetep setia ama agashiku " kata junsu sambil getok kepala babe ..

"Gimana ini minie .. Jae joong gak mau pulang " kata Kyu pasrah ..

Changmin berfikir keras .. sambil mulutnya ngunyah hamburger yang lewat tadi ..

"eh..nyem nyem ..Jae Joong ikut kita pulang atau aku posting di twittermu ? " ancam Changmin..

"Ya! Sutradara kau sangat tidak relevan eoh " jawab emak takut2..

"Aku mau pulang asal yunnie ikut .." jawab jae joong mantap ..

"Gimana Yunho mau ikut ke kota .." tanya Kyu ..

"Ehmmm gimana ya ? " mauuuu aja ! asal boleh bawa jiji …" jawabnya sambil nyengir ..

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" jerit semuanya bebarengan ..

TBC

.

.

Chaaaaa… beginilah jadinya jika kurang feel .. mianne ya .. abis cepet2 buatnya .. oh ya .. jangan lupa reviewnya nya ditunggu .. ene masih TBC tapi kalo kalian ingin lanjutanya jangan lupa coment .. coz biar bisa bikin aku semangat lagi untuk membuatnya ..

Thanks buat BambiJung dan Jung Jaemi Yunjaeshipper ^^ atas review di chap 1 ,,,


End file.
